


Disrobe

by Gooseberrybrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper! Sirius, Stripping, Victorian era, victorian striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberrybrains/pseuds/Gooseberrybrains
Summary: This is the part where Sirius should give his usual rehearsed speech about his boundaries and guidelines during the dance. He should say that he doesn’t allow touching of any kind, but he finds that he doesn’t want to say it. He wants this man to touch him. Which, of course, is completely ridiculous. He doesn’t know him, doesn’t know anything about him. He is interested though, so he says nothing.





	Disrobe

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about from a AO3 tag generator thingy that was going around on Tumblr. I tried it out and got 'Victorian Striptease'. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to Wolfstar that shit so here it is!
> 
> Also, I must thank the wonderful Pixelated for being my beta. He was very helpful pointing out my errors and reassuring me that I didn't use the word cock too many times. Where would I be without you, RJ?

Sirius steps onto the cobblestone street and starts making his way toward the address his client has given him. Luckily, it isn’t too far from him since he doesn’t want to spend the shillings hiring a cabbie. His boots click on the stones as he walks, and he tucks his hands into the pockets of his frock coat.

He hopes that this job will be a pleasant one since he is never too sure what he is going to get when he is contacted for work. The last client he had was a group of large women who had been very persistent about trying to get handsy with him. He is very particular about that. His policy is always ‘look but don’t touch’. He must make a living for himself, but he does prefer not to be groped on the regular. With any luck, this Remus person and his friends will at least be good looking.

He spots number 27 and walks up the steps to knock on the door. He waits a brief moment before it is answered by what can only be described as the most attractive man he had ever seen. Curly brown hair and piercing green eyes with a strong jaw; he has broad shoulders that stretch the collarless white shirt he is wearing, and his waistcoat emphasizes his narrow waist.

Sirius composes himself and begins, “Are you Remus?” After a nod from the beautiful man in the doorway, he continues, “I’m Sirius. You booked entertainment for this evening?”

Remus nods again. “Yes, that’s right. Please, come in.” He opens the door wider, and gestures for Sirius to come inside.

Sirius steps through the threshold and follows Remus into the drawing room. He stops short when he sees that there is nobody else there. “Look, I don’t know what you were told, but I only dance. I don’t do any extra favors.”

Remus looks at him in surprised alarm and waves his hands in a denial. “No, no! That’s not why I asked for you! I am alone but I don’t want any favors from you. Just a dance, and maybe some company, I promise.”

“Company?” Sirius asks in confusion, but he relaxes at the reassurance anyway.

“Uh, yes.” Remus says awkwardly. “I’m afraid I’m not able to get around much and well, I’m lonely.”

Sirius nods his head. “Alright then. You paid for the whole evening, so if that’s what you want…” He gestures to an armchair. “You might as well sit down. Do you have any music you can play? I can dance without it but it’s always better to have something.”

“Yes, of course.” Remus moves to the phonograph on the side table and selects a cylinder. Static comes from the player before soft piano music starts playing. He sits down and looks at Sirius expectantly.

This is the part where Sirius should give his usual rehearsed speech about his boundaries and guidelines during the dance. He should say that he doesn’t allow touching of any kind, but he finds that he doesn’t want to say it. He wants this man to touch him. Which, of course, is completely ridiculous. He doesn’t know him, doesn’t know anything about him. He is interested though, so he says nothing. He just begins swaying his hips as he shrugs off his frock coat and tosses it over the back of the nearest chair. He slowly unties his cravat, and pulls it from his neck, maintaining eye contact with Remus all the while. He lets the silk tie fall to the floor and begins working on the buttons of his waistcoat, walking closer to the armchair Remus is seated in as he does.

The waistcoat falls to the floor next and he moves his legs apart to stand over Remus’. He leans closer to the other man as he undoes the small buttons on his white shirt. Sirius lets the shirt hang open, exposing his muscled chest and reaches out to run his fingers down Remus’ throat. He continues to sway his hips and Remus moves his hands to grip them, pulling Sirius all the way into his lap.

Sirius looks into his eyes and sees the green orbs have darkened with desire. Remus licks his lips with a pink tongue and Sirius doesn’t even think about it before grinding down on his lap. Remus hisses and runs his hands up Sirius’ chest before pushing his shirt from his shoulders.

It’s at this point that Sirius forgets that he was hired to dance. He isn’t dancing anymore. Now he is just rubbing himself urgently against Remus’ erection as he buries his face in his neck. He trails kisses down the hot skin and gasps when Remus pulls him back just enough to capture his lips. Then they are kissing deeply, nipping lips and gasping into each other’s mouths.

His hands find the buttons on Remus’ waistcoat and he looks the other man in the eye before continuing. “Is this alright?” he gasps.

Remus nods frantically. “More than alright,” he replies, capturing Sirius’ lips again.

Sirius wastes no time in pushing the tiny buttons through their loops and then immediately begins doing the same to the shirt underneath. He pushes both off Remus’ broad shoulders before ducking a head to circle his tongue around one pale nipple. Remus gasps and pushes his hips up to meet Sirius’.

“More,” Remus breathes, and Sirius hastens to comply. He stands up and pulls Remus to his feet, hands immediately reaching for the fastening on his trousers. He pushes them to the floor, pants following immediately after, and wraps his hand around Remus’ length. Remus moans and eagerly works to remove Sirius’ own trousers.

Then they are standing naked and pressed against one another, relishing the feel of bare skin and bare cocks pressing against each other. Sirius kisses him hungrily and thrusts his hips against him, fingers digging into Remus’ ass as he grips him tight. Remus clutches him tighter as well and pushes back against him roughly. 

In the back of his head, Sirius knows that he should not be doing this with a client. This is not only against his personal rules, but also the regulations of his employer company. He is a dancer, not a prostitute. He could be fired for this, but right now he doesn’t care. He wants Remus so badly, and besides, he reasons with himself, Remus isn’t paying him for the sex. He was only paying him to dance; the sex is a free bonus. One that they can hopefully repeat many more times after tonight.

With that mental argument settled, Sirius returns to trailing kisses down Remus’ neck and chest and then drops abruptly to his knees, licking a stripe up the length of the other man’s cock. Remus groans and immediately buries his hands in Sirius’ long hair. He takes this a sign to continue and swallows him all the way down until the head of Remus’ cock hits the back of his throat. He pulls up, sucking hard, before swirling his tongue around the tip and then moving back down. He repeats this process several times before he is tugged up by his hair and is standing in front of Remus again.

“I want to come with you,” Remus pants. He takes both of their cocks in his fist and starts pumping them together, and Sirius lets his head fall back in ecstasy. Despite his profession, he rarely gets to have sex and this amazingly sexy man is making him lose his mind with lust. He kisses Remus again, sucking hard on his lip.

A few more strokes of Remus’ hand has him gasping and shuddering. His vision speckles with white light as his body jerks and his cock twitches as semen spurts over them both. Remus grunts in approval as he follows immediately behind Sirius, pearly strands coating both their lengths.

The two men stand there, gasping and leaning against each other for a moment before languidly kissing. All the urgency is gone now, and they slowly slide their tongues against each other, simply enjoying the moment.

When they finally pull apart, Sirius looks Remus in the eye and says, “So you mentioned you wanted company as well? I can certainly stay for that. Tonight, and maybe beyond that?”

Remus smiles at him, his whole face lighting up with it. “I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @gooseberrybrains for more fic stuff and the occasional fan art.


End file.
